Lever le voile!
by Sangoku
Summary: Harry se rend compte que ses amis se servent de lui, il décide alors de faire changer les choses; vas-t-il rejoindre Voldemort ou pas? Si vous voulez le savoir, lisez la suite!
1. Introduction

__Nous retrouvons notre très cher Harry Potter encore une fois chez son oncle et sa tante, pour l'été de son dix-septième anniversaire.__

__Encore et toujours ces fichus moldus que je suis censé considérer comme ma famille me font travailler comme leur elfe de maison, je suis en train de désherber leur «magnifique » jardin. Ce soir je me retrouverai avec juste un bout de pain dur et un verre d'eau comme simple diner, à la longue je m'y suis habitué.__

_Apres avoir fini mon travail dans toute la maison, je me retrouve enfin seul dans ma chambre. Cela fait quelques temps que je me dis qu'il se passe des choses pas très normales avec Dumbledore et mes amis je les soupçonne de me garder à l'écart du monde magique depuis deux ans, tout a commencé par la mort de Sirius, le jour où ce fichu mage citronné m'a révélé la prophétie, comme s'il me délivrait les informations au compte-goutte je suis sûre que s'il me l'avait dit avant, j'aurai pu éviter la mort de mon parrain, la dernière personne que je considérais comme un parent je sais très bien que j'ai moi aussi une part d'erreur dans l'histoire, si je n'avais pas foncer dans les ennuis tête baissée, j'aurais pu l'éviter bien sûr il eut encore fallu que je ne réfléchisse pas aux conséquences .Et puis il y a aussi le fait que je me retrouve chaque année dans des situations critiques avec des gens qui en veulent à ma vie, comme si tout avait été programmé depuis mon entrée en première année, il y aussi le fait que Dumbledore et McGonagal sachent les conditions dans lesquelles je vis depuis qu'ils m'ont déposer chez les Dursley, sinon comment expliquer autrement le fait que ma première lettre soit adressée à « Harry Potter sous l'escalier » ? _

_Bon je ne vais pas ressasser mes erreurs passées, autant tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas je disais donc : Dumbledore, ce vieux citronner du cerveau, m'a assez manipulé comme cela et mes amis, dont je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelles, je sens bien que je ne peux plus compter sur eux depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils m'ignorent, tout ça pour dire que ce soir j'ai dix-sept ans et qu'à minuit une je ne serai plus là, j'ai pris rendez-vous avec Gringotts pour me rendre compte des propriétés que je possède, pourquoi faire tout cela me direz-vous (ou pas^^), car je ne fais plus confiance à Dumbledore, voilà pourquoi je pars avant qu'ils viennent me chercher, j'improviserai par la suite car je pense que je ne tuerai finalement plus Voldemort, parce que j'en ai plus envie, surtout lorsque je vois toute cette population qui se cache derrière moi pour que je les sauve mais dans mon dos ils me traite de fou, alors non merci, j'ai pas envie de sauver au péril de ma vie des ingrats, alors que je peux tout simplement choisir de ne pas l'affronter, bien sûr si le vieux citronner le savait il tenterait de m'en empêcher. Voilà pourquoi je pars le plus tôt possible._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Voilà minuit qui sonne, j'ai demandé à Gringotts qu'ils m'envoient un portoloin parce que je ne peux pas sortir de cette fichu chambre, étant donné que ces fichus moldues m'ont enfermé de nouveau… Je l'ai entre les mains, c'est une jolie assiette en porcelaine, comment je les reconnu ? c'est simple avec une tante maniaque, il vaut mieux faire attention à ce que l'on fait et avec quoi, un jour j'ai eu le malheur d'en casser une, et bien je peux vous dire que j'ai pas recommencé parce que mon dos lui s'en souvient encore! Tellement que pendant une semaine je ne pouvais plus dormir sur le dos. Mes affaires sont prêtes, j'ai gardé le miroir de Sirius même si il ne me répondra plus, ma baguette, la cape de mon père et la carte des maraudeur, voilà ce que comporte mon sac ; je n'ai pas emporté grand-chose car je compte me racheter des vêtements lorsque je serai parti _**

**_Ah voilà je suis parti ; encore cette désagréable sensation qui s'accroche à mon ventre ; me voilà dans un grand hall rempli d'objet insolites serties de joyaux. C'est vraiment jolie mais dans ma contemplation j'en oublie l'assiette ; que je laisse tomber et qui se casse en mille morceaux, oh merde, non mais quel niait, vraiment je ne peux pas faire attention ? (ne pas répondre surtout c'était rhétorique, je connais déjà la réponse :'[ )_**

_-Monsieur Potter est-ce vous ?** Me demande un gobelin attiré par le bruit.**_

_-En effet, c'est bien moi, je suis désolé pour l'assiette, elle a sauté hors de mes mains sans que je ne puisse rien faire, encore pardon ! _

_-Enfin, monsieur Potter ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour si peu, ce n'est qu'une assiette voyons.** Me dit en rigolant le gobelin. = ça rigole un gobelin? =**_

_-D'accord, merci ^^, et vous monsieur qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Gripsec monsieur Potter, votre conseiller en finance, je suis chargé des voutes Potter depuis sa création._

_-Oh enchanté monsieur Gripsec !_

_-Appelez-moi Gripsec, monsieur cela convient mieux à votre rang._

**_Mon rang, mais que veux-t-il dire par là, je n'ai pas de titre particulier._**

_- Accompagnez-moi à mon bureau monsieur Potter._

**_Arriver dans le bureau de Gripsec, celui-ci m'installe avec une tasse de thé, et s'assoie a son bureau._**

_-Alors voilà monsieur Potter, comme vous êtes maintenant majeur, la trace vient d'être levée vous pourrez donc utiliser votre magie comme bon vous semble._

_-Sachez aussi que je sais déjà transplaner, je sais qu'il faut s'enregistrer auprès du ministère mais j'ai préféré le faire par ma propre initiative, personne n'est au courant à part vous, alors je vous demanderez de garder le silence. _

_-Ce sera fait monsieur, n'ayez crainte nous gardons tout les secrets de nos clients, maintenant en ce qui concerne vos héritages…_

_-Pardon ? Mes héritages dites-vous ?_

_-Oui, vos héritages, c'est-à-dire ceux des Potter bien entendu ainsi que celui des Black, étant donner que monsieur Sirius Black était le dernier homme de la famille Black et qu'il vous a désigner comme héritier de la totalité des bien des Black, vous êtes dès à présent le Lord Black-Potter, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais faire venir dès a présent le conseiller des Black._

**_Je n'y crois pas, Sirius, mon parrain me désigne comme héritier de la totalité des biens des Black et bin dites donc, c'est fou !_**

_-Monsieur Potter je présume, je me présente, je suis Nunki conseillé de la famille Black depuis son commencement, et je suis enchanté de rencontrer le nouveau Lord de cette illustre famille._

_-De même Nunki, bien, alors dites-moi un peu ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît._

_-Très bien, monsieur Potter sachez d'abord que toutes vos voûtes sont désormais ouvertes à vos besoins maintenant, passons aux prélèvements fait depuis que vous vivez avec votre famille moldue. Alors, il y a eu un prélèvement pour votre famille par Dumbledore d'un montant de 5000 galions par ans, jusqu'à vos 11 ans, où un prélèvement a été fait encore par Dumbledore pour cette fois ci, la famille Weasley d'un montant de 10000 galions par ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puis un montant de 5000 galions par ans pour Ronald Bilius Weasley ainsi que pour Hermione Jane Granger et pour finir un prélèvement important pour Dumbledore lui-même d'un montant de 50000 galions en tout depuis votre naissance voilà monsieur Potter._

**_Je n'arrive pas à y croire c'est tellement surréaliste, et en même temps c'était prévisible qu'ils se servent de moi, mais le petit Harry a fini d'être un petit garçon naïf, maintenant je ne me laisserai plus faire par qui que ce soit pour me dicter ma vie, s'en ai terminé._**

_-Gripsec, je demande à ce que mes voûtes ne soit accessible désormais que par moi, et je refuse que Dumbledore soit au courant et que mes voutes lui soit dorénavant inaccessible, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il me prenne encore de l'argent sur mon dos, il en est hors de question !** Dis-je en m'énervant.**_

_-Bien sûr monsieur, mais pour votre sécurité nous avions bloqué les autres voûtes vous appartenant, c'est-à-dire qu'il a eu accès à la seule voûte que vous avez vue à vos 11 ans, et sachez que même à l'intérieur, il vous reste beaucoup d'argent. Cependant je conçois que cela vous affecte et je comprends tout à fait vos actes et sachez que nous vous approuverons toujours dans vos décisions Monsieur Potter. **M'assura Gripsec.**_

_-Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait tout ceci, passons au testament de votre défunt parrain Sirius Black. Alors lisons le ensemble :_

**Moi, Sirius Orion Black,**

**Saint de corps et d'esprit, désigne mon filleul Harry Potter comme bénéficiaire de la totalité de ma fortune et des biens de la famille Black.**

**« Sache Harry que si tu lis ceci, je le regrette car j'aurai préféré rester auprès de toi, mais malheureusement le destin en a décider autrement, mais je resterai toujours auprès de toi, car je t'aime mon Harry, je t'aime comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu sache aussi que Dumbledore me soupçonné d'être du côté de Voldemort, alors tu dois savoir que cela est vrai, mais que les apparence son parfois trompeuse, car Remus aussi était de mon côté, cependant Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Tu dois aussi savoir que ce n'est en aucune façon Voldemort qui a tué Lily et James, tu penses peut être en cet instant que je me moque de toi, mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est la vérité, alors je t'en prie mon chéri, fais les bons choix parce que je ne serai plus là pour t'aider et j'en suis vraiment désolé, je t'aime mon Harry ne l'oublie jamais. »**

**Enfin, je souhaiterai remettre le titre de Lord à la personne qui le mérite le plus, c'est-à-dire mon cher Harry, ainsi j'espère qu'il fera les choix que je n'ai pas pu faire de mon vivant en tant que Lord Black.**

_-Donc monsieur sachez que maintenant vous êtes Lord de deux des plus illustres familles de sang pure, ainsi avec Gripsec, nous avons pris le soin de mettre les voutes des deux familles, ensemble, bien sûr elles ne seront visité que par vous. **Me dit Nunki.**_

_-Alors sachez Lord que vous possédez 40 voûtes au total, qui seront réuni en 15 comprenant au total galions ainsi que tous les artefacts de magie « noire » de la famille Black réunis en une voute vous possédez aussi deux manoir principaux en écosse et en Irlande, une habitation secondaire à Londres, et pour finir une île qui se situe à proximité de la France._

_-Vous possédez aussi des part dans le journal « La Gazette du Sorcier » soit réunis 64% des parts du journal, une place au magenmagot en tant que Lord de deux familles puissantes._

_-Bon, d'accord cela fait beaucoup en une seule fois, pourrez-vous vous occupez tous les deux de mes comptes ? **Dis-je un peu débordé par tout cela.**_

_-Bien sûr Lord Black-Potter, nous nous en occuperons.** Me rassura Gripsec.**_

_-Très bien, alors en tant que Lord Black-Potter, je décide comme premier choix en tant que tel, de verser à Narcissa Malfoy 20000 gallions, ainsi qu'à son fils, et aussi 20000 gallions a Remus Lupin, comme premier geste en tant que Lord Back-Potter !** Dis-je bien décidé à ce que certaine choses changent définitivement.**_

_-Bien Lord ce sera fait, bien sur le testament sera lus en présence des amis et de la famille de monsieur Sirius Black, ainsi vous serez invité à sa lecture, c'est-à-dire demain à 10 heure 30. **Me dit Nunki.**_

_-Maintenant, Lord voici les chevalières des familles Potter et Black, je vous en prie, vous pouvez les mettre._

_-Merci._

**_Je mis les deux bagues au même doigt et celles-ci se sont réunis en une seule comportant les armoiries des Black et des Potter, puis je sentis comme une chaleur dans mon ventre et je me senti enfin grandir, puis mes cheveux ont poussés jusqu'à ce retrouvés en bas de mes omoplates. Devenant par le même ondulés et plus rebelles, je pourrai enfin me coiffé correctement. Pensais-je avec raison._**

_-Pardon Lord, nous avons oublié de vous prévenir des changements physiques que les bagues opèreront sur vous, bien sur même si vous les enlevez dorénavant vous garderez ce physique. Me dit Nunki, devant mon air ahuri._

**_En même temps qui ne le serai pas, mais cela me rassure, je n'aurai plus ce physique chétif de petit garçon, bien que mes traits soient restés les même, mon visages s'est affiné ainsi que ma taille, comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà avant, mais ma taille me donne une meilleure allure, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à changer de garde-robe._**

_-Lord, votre puissance a aussi augmentée, pendant la transformation, car vous êtes au jour d'aujourd'hui en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs.** Me prévint Gripsec.**_

_-Voici aussi, une carte qui va vous permettre de payer vos achats aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldue, qui est en elle-même bien plus pratique qu'une bourse._

_-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Nunki, et bien je vous remercie messieurs et je vous fais confiance en ce qui concerne mes voutes, personne ne doit y toucher sachez-le.** Leur dis-je d'un ton sans appel.**_

_-Bien Lord, merci à vous d'avoir pu vous déplacer en ce lieu, et nous seront ravis de vous y accueillir de nouveau en de meilleurs moments._

_-Merci, et bien alors à demain matin pour la lecture du testament. Au revoir messieurs et bonne journée.** Leur dis-je en partant.**_


End file.
